Destiny
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: When Joann moves to Japan, she thinks her life just got beyond the point of snoresville. However, this day dreamer is in for a rude wake up call.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

By: JoannaKuwabara

**Summary:**

When Joann accidentally follows Kagome down the well, she gets an adventure she not only dreamed of, but some much more. INY YYH crossover

**Warnings:**

Spoilers, language, crossover, sexual situations, suggestive dialogue, tentacles, violence, blood play, and whatever else I decide to add will be added .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following things nor am I making a profit from:

**Inuyasha** and all it's characters. They belong to the creator, the production company, and anyone else involved in making it.

**Yu Yu Hakusho** and all it's characters. They belong to the creator, the production company, and anyone else involved in making it.

I DO own any and all OCs, which includes Joann. If anyone wants to use her or anyone else that appears in this story please ask and I will allow it with just a disclaimer on my characters in whatever you use them for.

Everything listed above applies to all and any chapters including and after this chapter.

**Pairings:**

Koga/Joann

Inuyasha/Kagome

Yoko/Miroku/Kurama

Kuwabara/Yukina/Sango

Yusuke/Kikyo

Sesshoumaru/Hiei/Botan

(more may be added as the story continues, or they might change)

**Author Note:**

Hey everyone! I realized I re-vamped the re-vamped and never fixed that here! Hehe. So sorry about the delay. I hope you guys like **THIS** new re-vamped copy of **Destiny**; my first fan fic I had ever written!

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**** Introduction Of Joann**

A 1991 red Grand caravan pulled up to a three story yellow house with a huge front yard, a beautiful landscape and the closet neighbor being to the house's right, though it being a shrine with steps that lead into the establishment.

The first one to appear from the vehicle was a short girl, standing at 4'11". She wore baggy jeans and a brown t-shirt that said: "Pinch Me I'm Dreaming" in gold lettering across the front. Her golden eyes were sharp and critical as they seemed to analyze the new area. Her long black hair looked as if it were silk as the gentle breeze fluttered in a loving way, as if it was dancing with her hair.

Her eyes furrowed as a huff escaped her pink lips as if she was in a pissy mood. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the van as a truck pulled up carrying the furniture to where she and her family would be living.

"Home Sweet Home" she said, her voice sounding harsh, yet a hint that her voice was sweeter then it was at the moment.

A van door slamming caused her to tilt her head to the side. Coming from the passenger side of the van was a woman who was no taller then the girl, standing at 5'4". She was slim with a beautiful figure. Her blond hair was long and tied back in a bun that sat on the top of her head. She wore a plaid skirt that stopped at her knees, showing off her milky white legs. She wore a white blouse that was buttoned up, except for the first two which revealed her neck line which was bare except for a golden cross that rested in-between her two collar bones, right above her chest.

Her ice blue eyes stared into her daughters golden ones, with a frown crossing her face.

"It's not that bad, Joann. I bet you'll love it here." The woman said her frown replaced with a gentle smile, which contradicted her icy cold like eyes.

Joann signed and pushed away from the van to turn and look at her mother. A booming voice caught her attention and she looked towards the drivers' side of the van where a very tall man stood, leaning on his crossed arms that sat on top of the van.

"Yeah," said the man "I bet you'll make plenty of friends. Just think of this like one of those adventure stories you love to read."

He stood at a astonishing height of 6'3". He was handsome with defined features. His hair was short and cut in the classic, '_Japanese thug look'_ that was popular with the kids now adays in Japan, though white hair might not have been the style with the hip young Japanese kids. However, his hair was passed down for many generations, just as his golden eyes were pasted to his daughter. He had on tight jeans and a white shirt that showed off his muscles.

He wasn't too old, nor was his wife; he being 45 while his wife was 43, but it had been 20 years since he had been in Japan, his home country. He moved to America chasing the 'American dream'. He never did find the 'American Dream' though he did find the love of his life, the blond on the other side of the van. He looked Japanese, his eyes were narrow, and he had high cheek bones that complemented the rest of his appearance.

"Yeah, I bet" said Joann rolling her eyes.

"Joann, I know how hard it is to move from where you're familiar to, to some place new. But, you'll have to try and adjust. You know that the job your dad has is a great job. It is an honor to help take care of a shrine." the woman smiled. "I even heard the master of the shrine has a grand daughter your age."

Joann rolled her eyes, again, while her mother frowned at her.

"I have an idea." said the father standing up straight and a cocky grin on his lips "why don't you go over and introduce yourself to her. At least then you can start off your new life on the right foot."

"Do I have too?" Joann whined, acting like a five year old though she was 14.

"Yes. They live right over there." He said, pointing to the stairway that lead to the shrine.

Joann sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be good if she fought with her father. She stuffed her hands into her worn out jeans and started over, but stopped, turning towards her parents, who were getting their stuff out of the car.

"OK, but I bet she's a real prick." Joann said.

Before her mother could scold her for her words, Joann rushed off towards the stairs.

The blond sighed. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into her husband's strong chest.

"I hope she will do better here." She sighed, a worry look in her features.

"Don't worry." Her husband said, resting his head on top of her head, "Everything will be fine."

He kissed his wife on the top of her head before letting her go to get starting on unpacking and moving into their new house.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

A boy with blackish hair, slicked back in a punk style, the same as the man unpacking, was walking down that street with a tall orange hair man. Both wore a uniform from a school that wasn't too far from the shrine.

The boy with the blackish hair wore a green jumpsuit and brown street shoes. His chocolate brown eyes were huge for someone who was from Japan and stood at 5'6". His light tan skin seemed to glisten from the sun which was high in the sky. His face was smooth and made him a cutie in most girls' books, if they weren't scared away from his harsh rep. He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to 'bitch' about how much Keiko was annoying him.

The orange hair boy nodded, though it was obvious he was annoyed by the shorter man by the look he had in his brown eyes. He was much taller then his companion standing at 6'2" tall. He had high cheek bones and looked a bit rough around the edges, like he didn't grow into his skin yet, but once he did it was obvious he would be a handsome man. He wore a blue jumpsuit and wore his hair in an 'Elvis' style punk look, also a Japanese thug look that was popular. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked. He turned his brown eyes and watched a man struggle with a cough, even with two guys helping him.

The boy turned to his companion.

"Yo, Urameshi, I know you are mad at Keiko and all that, but I don't wanna hear it."

The shorter boy, named Urameshi, stopped and glared at the taller boy.

"Some friend you are Kuwabara! I have a serious problem here and you don't want to hear it!" growled Urameshi.

"Oh shut up! Besides, I got something better to do then listen to you bitch and complain!" Kuwabara snorted.

Urameshi crossed his arms over his chest and snorted.

"Like what?"

"Like help those guys over there. So I'll see yer ass later Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, giving his friend a wave good bye before running off.

Urameshi just stood there with a dumbfounded look. It didn't last too long. He snorted and gave his '_friend_' the middle finger.

"Bitch! Who needs you anyway!" Urameshi growed before storming off towards his house.

Kuwabara slowed as he came to the struggling men.

"Need some help?" he asked.

Kuwabara had to take a step back as one of the guys stood up. His hair was pure white. However that wasn't what made the boy step back, it was those fierce golden eyes and this presence. Kuwabara knew that kind of energy, but couldn't pin point from where, especially since it was faint.

"Well aren't you a nice boy!" came a sweet voice from behind him.

Kuwabara turned and found a beautiful woman standing behind him. He smiled, knowing by the way she dressed and presented her self that she was not only out of his league but more like his mother's age.

"Thanks ma'am." Kuwabara said with a blush.

"Sure, the more muscle the better." Came the white hair man.

Kuwabara turned back and nodded, taking an end and with the four of them carried the couch into the house. After that was done, the man had introduced him self and his wife as Rumihiro Togashi and Rumihiro Rachel. Kuwabara introduced himself as Kuwabara Kazuma and offered to help with the rest of the furniture, which lead to staying for dinner before he went and a possible date with their daughter who he hadn't met named Rumihiro Joann.

Kuwabara had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last time he heard that name, or see that family. Little did he know…

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

Joann ran up the stairs. When she reached the top, she stopped in her tracks. She stared in amazement at the amount of property her father's employer had. There was a huge tree near what looked to be a shed, a house where the family who owned the shrine most likely, not too far from the shed looking building.

Joann shook her head and started down the steps that lead towards the house. Before she reached the house, the front door opened. A girl looking to be her age came out wearing a uniform. She had long black hair and milky white skin. She looked to be 5'2" and had brown shining eyes. Joann ducked behind a tall tree that had a weird band around it.

Joann got chills from the tree, having a pretty well sense for weird things. She didn't believe in the paranormal or that she had a sixth sense or something; though she did believe in 'chills' and she got some from this tree.

"Bye, see you later!" shouted the girl before closing the door.

Joann raised an eyebrow as she watched the girl run towards the shed.

'This is interesting.' Joann thought, walking up to the door of the shed.

She looked around, before creaking the door open just enough to take a peak in.

Joann gasped as a brilliant glow came from an old well that was located in the middle of the shed. What made Joann's golden eyes widen was the fact that the girl jumped into the glowing light, down the well. Joann pushed open the door and rushed down the stairs, almost tripping over her feet as she went.

When she got to the well, the glow seemed to become brighter, as if calling her, wanting her to jump into the light. Joann gulped and without another thought jumped into the well.

Joann's body was surrounded by the light, which made her feel warm and surprisingly safe; even though she knew that she was falling. The light gave her the sense that she would not be hurt and would be safe in the light. As the light faded, Joann found her self sitting on the floor of the well. She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light.

A grunt and a grumble caught her attention. She looked up and blushed as she found her self looking up the girl's skirt. Joann didn't think she needed to know what color she had on that day. After the girl got out of the well, Joann stood up, deciding to follow suit. However when she climbed out of the well, she almost fell back down. What she saw was not what she expected. She was not in the broken down shed with rickety old stairs that lead to a broken door with some cracks of sunlight seeping through.

Joann found her self in a vine covered well that was in the mist of a clearing smack dead in the middle of a beautiful, out of a fair tale like forest. Joann stared at her surroundings, mystified at how she came there.

A rustling from the woods snapped her out of her day dreaming and brought her back to what she needed to do next, which was find that girl and find out what was going on.

Joann looked around and found an old worn out bike path leading away from the well. Joann shrugged her shoulders and hopped out of the well onto the dirt ground, before rushing off in the direction of the tracks. She only stopped when she reached the edge of the forest. She looked out and found the girl who had lead her to the strange place like the White Rabbit from **Alice in Wonderland** (_disclaimer_).

Joann looked down at the girl, finding that she wasn't alone. With her were two people, one looking like from a history book.

One was a very cute guy, or she thought he was cute, even from the distance she was looking from. He wore a monk's clothing, though black and purple was not the choice Joann would have gone for with his spiked black hair and what was most likely brown eyes. He was pretty tall possibly around 5'5".

Next to the monk stood a girl in a nice out fit that was green and white. She was very pretty and seemed to have an air about her that was like 'don't mess with me'. She carried something that looked like an overgrown boomerang. She had black hair that was long and tied back in a high pony tail. She was 5'2". She was talking with the girl in the school uniform.

A little cat sat next to the girl with the boomerang, the cutest little thing Joann thought she had ever seen, until she saw a small child that looked like a fox or maybe a dog. The child had small pointed ears and a bushy orange tail that matched his hair; both Joann wanted to pet. She didn't know if the weird child was even a child since it was too short to be a kid, standing at 1'5". She couldn't even figure out what gender it was. However, whatever it was, Joann wanted to hug it by how cute it was.

The last member of the group caused Joann's eyes to widen. There stood a guy with long white hair and piercing yellow eyes that reminded her of her father's. He stood at 5'6" and wore a red baggy outfit, but what stood out was the sword at his side and the two ears that appeared out of that white hair.

Joann couldn't understand how he could have dog like ears, but then again she couldn't understand how a glowing light could transport her to a completely different place from a well no less.

"What is this place?" she asked herself, out loud.

The white haired man's dog ears twitched. Joann stiffened as he turned in her direction, looking right at her. Joann eeped and ducked behind a tree, though she knew it was no good. She closed her eyes and prayed that he hadn't seen her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Joann opened her eyes and found the dog person looking at her. She could tell now that he was in deed 5'6". She felt like her personal space was being invaded by not only his tall stature but by how he was sniffing her.

Never being the one to be intimidated or be sniffed at like she hadn't showered in weeks, took in a deep breath and raised her head defiantly.

"I am Rumihiro Joann, and who are you?" Joann said.

The dog man looked at her with a blank look. He thought she smelled familiar but wasn't sure why. He shook it off and snorted.

"What kind of name is Joann?" he asked.

Joann glared up at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, what's your name, then?" she asked.

"I am Inu Yasha!" said Inuyasha with pride.

Joann snorted.

"Well, that's a stupid name." she said.

Inu Yasha looked at her shocked before a growl escaped his lips.

"Why you little wench! I'll..."

"Inu Yasha, sit!"

The necklace around Inu Yasha's neck glowed as a warning before his face met the ground not too nicely. Joann stared down at him, a bit more then confused and turned to find the group had caught up with their dog friend, the girl that Joann had followed at the front of the line.

The girl stopped and looked at Joann before she gasped as if realization hit her.

Before Joann could ask anything, the monk was in front of her, taking her hand in his.

"I am Miroku. Would you like to bear my children?"

Joann's face turned beet red before her fist met Miroku, or what he called himself anyway, in the face, sending him skidding backwards onto the ground with a huge red mark on his cheek. Joann huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The nerve…pervert." Joann said glaring at him.

The other girl looked down at the guy with a look.

"You know you deserved that, monk." She said.

Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, but it was worth the pain." He said with a satisfied grin.

The girl's face turned red before her huge boomerang was brought down on his head.

The girl in the uniform was looking at Joann with a thoughtful look.

"Are you from my time?" she asked still looking at Joann.

Joann looked at the girl and raised an eye brow.

"Your time? What does that mean?" Joann asked a bit confused though a little attitude in her voice.

They girl seemed to ignore that and continued.

"How did you get here?" the girl asked.

"I followed you down that well, and ended up here."

Joann watched the girl's face go from confusion to realization and finally a bit of annoyance as she sighed.

"Well, it's a long story…" the girl started, which made Joann know by the tone of the girl's voice that she wasn't kidding.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

Joann sat in a hut with Miroku (_the guy that had asked her to bear his children_), Kagome (_the girl she had followed_), Inu Yasha (_the jerk who was an ass_), Sango (_a demon slayer_), and Shippo (_a little fox demon_). She stared at Kagome, after listening to the story, about how she came to be there, found Inuyasha, met the rest of the gang, and what their mission was.

It was all so weird. It sounded like one of the adventures she loved to read about. It was also a dream come true. The only reason she read those stories was because she herself couldn't have adventures. It could only happen in stories or dreams, but never in reality.

"This...is so cool." Joann said, astonishing Kagome.

"You mean, you're not freaked out about this?" Kagome asked.

"Are you kidding?! I always wanted to go on an adventure. Can I help?" asked Joann. "I'm strong, and I know karate." Joann stood up and started making karate stances, and then punched the air. "I know how to fight, and cook, and I wouldn't be a bother."

"No" said Inu Yasha "I will not have another human I need to protect! I don't care..." He stopped to see the girl come right into his face.

"I can take care of myself; you don't have to worry about me. And this...Naraku guy will just have to be careful not to cross me, or I'll kick him so hard, even his reincarnations will be in pain" Joann huffed before she sat back down.

Everyone stared at the girl.

_**'She is very spirited**'_ thought Miroku _**'reminds me of** **Inu Yasha**_

Miroku smiled

_**'This adventure just got interesting**_.'

Inu Yasha stood there staring at her before a smile crossed his lips and then he broke out into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!" asked Joann.

"It's funny that all girls from Kagome's time seem to have more spunk and get angry easily."

Kagome and Joann glared at him. Of course, Inu Yasha didn't notice.

"Well, welcome to the group." said Inu Yasha.

Joann smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you, you won't regret this." She said.

"I hope I don't." Inu Yasha grumbled.

"Well, since that's all cleared up, let's get going." suggested Sango.

They all agreed and started off into the forest.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

Deep in the forest, Kouga and his companions Ginta and Hakkaku were on the scent of Kagome.

"Slow down Kouga!" Ginta yelled.

Kouga stopped, turning to watch as his commrades came up behind him a bit out of breath.

"Hurry up! I can't wait until I'm with my Kagome again. I have to see her before I go after Naraku."

"Is she close by?" asked Hakkaku.

Kouga nodded before disappearing into his whirl wind.

"Wait" chourest Ginta and Hakkaku, while running behind him.

_**'There is a different smell; another person. It almost seems...familiar, and yet I know I haven't smelled it before when I look for Kagome.**_' Kouga thought, continuing to run towards his '_woman'_.

It wasn't long until he came to the clearing where his '_woman', _along with her friends and that mutt-face; Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha turned around just to see Kouga run over him and stop right in front of a suprised Kagome. Kouga took Kagome's hands into his own, staring at her lovingly.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" he asked.

Kagome shook off her suprise and gave Kouga a smile.

"Oh. Hi Kouga." she said.

Inu Yasha glared at him, still on the ground; huffing along with his glares.

Joann looked at the new person, who had ears and a tail like Inu Yasha; however, in her oppinon, they were much better looking.

**_'Man, is he hot!_**' she thought, a red tint coming to her cheeks.

She got a hold of herself and walked up to the wolf demon.

"Hi! My name is Joann, and as I just heard from Kagome, you must be Kouga." Joann said, with a smile.

Kouga smelt that scent again, and turned to see a new person to mutt-face's group. Kouga had that familiar feeling, like he knew her, but didn't know from where. He continued to stare at her, as she looked back at him. Her faced seemed to glow with something that caught Kouga's attention. However, her eyes blinked and widened as if in suprise, with a hint of interest as well.

"What are those?" she asked pointing at his arm and then at his legs.

Kouga blinked at her in disbelief.

"You can see them?!" he said in amazement.

_**'Who is this girl? I thought only Kagome could see the sacred jewel shards?'**_ he thought, still shocked.

"Yeah I can see them. They were blinding me when you ran over Inu Yasha." Joann said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

Kouga let go of Kagome's hands and turned fully around to this new girl. He moved a bit closer to her. Joann, feeling a bit threatened, brought her fists up and positioned herself in a fighting stance. Kouga raised an eye brow at this strange girl who could see the sacred jewel shards like his Kagome. He grinned and laughed.

"You won't be laughing once I beat your ass down." Joann said, glaring at him.

"Oh really? Ok, I'll give you a free shot." Kouga said, standing straight in front of her, a smug smile on his lips.

"Kouga, Joann, stop it." Kagome said in a motherly tone.

"I want to see this." said Inu Yasha, amused at the scene.

"Inu Yasha, don't encourage them." sighed Miroku.

However, he was just as curious to see what would happen.

Joann continued to look at Kouga, a glare in her eyes.

"Ok, but if you get hurt, it's your own fault." she said.

Joann took a deep breath before pulling one of her fists back and hitting him hard in the jaw. Suprised more than anything, Kouga lost his footing and stumbled backwards. His hand went to his jaw, holding the spot where this woman hit him almost as hard as a woman wolf demon would have.

Joann shook her hand, wincing a bit.

"Ow! Man you have a hard jaw." She said, however she got ready to fend off any retaliate attack.

Kouga stared at her, while continuing to rub his jaw. He was still suprised at the force behind that punch; by such a human woman. He doubted his Kagome could even throw such a hard punch. Inu Yasha, who was stunned at first at how this girl was able to throw Kouga off balance by a punch began to laugh, which ended up with him rolling around on the ground.

"You were knocked backwards by a human girl!" Inu Yasha managed to say through his laughter.

Kouga ignored him. His focus was still on this girl who was able to knock him backwards. In very few steps, we was in front of her; her wrists in his tight grip. Joann's eyes widened as she looked up into those intense eyes. She felt weak by his touch. He wasn't hurting her, but she felt helpless in his grip all the same.

Kagome pulled at Kouga's arm, scared for Joann's life. She didn't think Kouga would really hurt her; however, she just didn't want it to get out of hand just in case Joann tried to get out of his grip.

"Kouga let her go! You did ask for it." Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango got ready to help out Kagome if they could; Shippo hidding behind Kagome's leg.

Kouga seemed to study this girl's face and eyes; deep in thought.

_**'She is just like Kagome...and yet...she is...is...'**_ Kouga thought, his eyes widening. **_'Better...?_**'

"Do I scare you? You know, I could use my legs if you don't let go of me." Joann said.

_**'Part of me wants him to let go, while...the other part doesn't. Why can't I just be a normal girl and not act so tough? Well it's too late now**_." Joann thought.

Kouga looked at her for a moment longer, before letting her go.

"I have to go." he said before disappearing in a whirlwind of dust and dirt.

"That was weird, he didn't even say good-bye to Kagome." said Shippo coming out from behind Kagome's leg.

Inu Yasha, who had stopped laughing when Kouga grabbed Joann's writst; looked at the small fox demon child before looking up.

"I hate to admit it, but Shippo's right. Not like I would want the stupid wolf to touch or speak to Kagome, but it is weird."

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

Kouga kept running. He didn't know what he was feeling, it was the same feeling he had for Kagome; yet much stronger. He couldn't shake this feeling that seemed to be creeping up on him.

_**'What is it about that woman? I love Kagome, but...am I falling in love with that other woman?**_' Kouga thought as he ran.

Behind the running wolf demon were his two companions.

"Wait! Kouga!" Ginta yelled.

"Man, he must be mad. How dare that wench strike Kouga! If it wasn't for sister Kagome, she would have been killed." said Hakkaku.

Kouga skidded to a stop turning around to face his commrades. The two fellow wolf demons were surprised at the sudden stop and tried to stop, but instead fell on their faces at Kouga's feet.

"Kagome didn't stop me, I did. And don't call that woman a wench again, or I'll tear your tongues out!" growled Kouga, glaring down at his two best friends.

"Do you mean you like her, Kouga?" Ginta asked, getting up onto his hands and knees.

"But...what about sister Kagome?" Hakkaku added, now on his hands and knees.

"I don't know! I'm so confused! Maybe I do like her. There was something about her that I liked, maybe it was her fire? I don't know." Kouga growled; which caused the two wolf demons to look at each other before back up at their leader.

Kouga stood there for a few minutes when an idea came to mind. He ran back down the path he just took, back to Inu Yasha's group.

_**'Maybe I should watch her for a few days. Maybe then I'll figure out what's going on and if I do love her**_.' Kouga thought, picking up his speed.

Hakkaku and Ginta got up and stared after him.

"She must have knocked the sense out of him." said Ginta

Hakkaku nodded in agreement before the two followed behind their confusing leader.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

Kagome walked up to Joann and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her brown eyes.

Joann was starring in the direction that Kouga had run off in; however after hearing the concern in Kagome's voice; and then the concern look in her new friend's eyes, she shook her head before smiling.

"I'm great! Don't worry. Come on let's go."

Joann shurgged her shoulders; making Kagome let go over them. Kagome watched as Joann walked around her and began to walk off down the road. However, her way was blocked by Inu Yasha, who seemed to leap from no where; landing in front of her.

"Who made you the boss?" he asked, with his arms across his chest.

A smell from further down the road caught his attention, making him sniff the air. He turned around, looking down the road.

"I smell human blood." he said before running off in that direction.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other before following; Kagome, Joann, and Shippo in the rear.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

The group came out of the wooded path way and into something that looked close to a war zone. The villiage was littered with dead bodies of every gender, age, and each having wounds that ranged from mutation to missing limbs. The group was practically frozen at the site; those who had survive were either too injured to move or the few that were able to run around and see which of their fellow villiagers had survived the grousome attack.

"Who...or what could have done this?" Joann asked, her eyes wide with horror.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air again. He had see sights like this before and even though it still effected him; he became numb to it all the same.

"In wasn't a demon, 'cause I don't smell one." Inu Yasha confirmed.

"It was an evil child."

They turned to see a man who had cuts all over his body not to mention blood. He was laying against a near by house; most likely his own. Kagome rushed over to him, and falling to her knees began to adminstrate first aid to his many wounds.

"He...wore clothing...," the man pointed at Sango. "Just like...yours."

The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head before closing and his body going limp. Kagome stopped fixing up his injuries and checked for a pulse.

"He's ok, just passed out." She said before turning to Sango.

Sango's look brought a pain to her heart. Her face was filled with angst and hurt. It was obvious she knew it was her very own little brother the man was talking about and to know that he could do such a thing almost brought her to her knees and crying. Kagome was done finishing bandaging up the man and got up; heading towards her friend who's eyes and teeth were both clenched.

"Damn that Naraku." growled Inu Yasha.

Joann came up behind Sango and hugged her.

"Inu Yasha, why don't we find anymore survivors." suggested Miroku.

Inu Yasha nodded before following Miroku into the broken and bloody village.

Joann continued to hold onto Sango, tightening her hold on her friend.

"Whenever I'm down, my mom gives me a hug and I start to feel better. I know that you're hurting and mad, but I hope that you will take comfort in knowing that no matter what, we will always be there to help you through the pain." Joann let go and moved to the front of Sango; looking into her eyes with understanding.

Sango wiped away the tears that had formed and gave a little smile at her. Joann took both of Sango's hands into her own and squeezed them slightly, as she smiled back at her tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Come on. Let's go help Inu Yasha and Miroku with the survivers... or better yet, let's help the woman of this village from Miroku." Joann said, with a wink.

Sango gave a little laugh and let Joann guide her after Inu Yasha and Miroku. Kagome watched the two leave with a small smile on her own lips. She followed them, with Shippo on her shoulder.

Kagome was impressed at Joann's skills at caring for those injured, not only physically, but emotionally.

_**'Wasn't this the same girl who had acted tough since she got here?**_' Kagome thought.

After helping the survivors burry thier dead; Miroku also giving the prayers to help those spirits rest in peace, they were invited to stay the night for a thank you for helping them. After some time, Inu Yasha finally agreed to except the offer and soon they had eatten dinner with the survivors of the villiage and soon were in spare rooms that weren't destoryed in the masacure.

As everyone else fell asleep, Joann stayed up thinking about the events that had happened that day. However, one event stood out clearer then anything else that day; or rather one person stood out. Kouga. She blushed just thinking about him. She smiled and touched her wrist where it felt warm when he held her so firmly yet with a kindness someone with his looks seemed almost impossible to have. It was this warm feeling that helped her finally fall asleep and with dreams of this new adventure she had found her self in.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

Meanwhile, in Naraku's castle, Naraku was watching the group from Kanna's mirror.

"Hmmm. It seems I have another person to introduce myself to." he waved his hand signalling Kanna to lower her mirror.

"Is that all, Lord Naraku?" Kanna asked.

"Yes, and tell Kagura to come in here, I need to discuss something with her." Kanna bowed before leaving; closing the door behind her.

"It seems that girl has an effect on everyone she meets." He grinned evilly. "I should see why. Maybe I should bring her back home with me."

Kagura knocked before entering her master's room; bowing.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Naraku?"

"I'm going to go out tomorrow and get better acquainted with Inuyasha's new companion. I'll need you to be there to give us a ride back here."

Kagura stared at him.

"Why not send one of your puppets instead?"

"Don't question me nor give me advice. I can do what ever I please. Don't you forget that, Kagura!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I apologize. Is there anything else?"

"No."

She bowed before leaving him; closing the door behind her.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

The next day, Inu Yasha and the rest of the group thanked them for letting them stay the night before going off; back to their search for the sacred jewel shards. However, only a mile or so back into their journey, they were faced with the first real non-human looking demon Joann had seen the entire time she had been with them. It was a long centipede looking demon.. Joann make it a point to never step on anymore bugs anymore.

Inu Yasha unshealhed his sword, a grin on his lips.

"Finally, some action!" he shouted.

He jumped into the air, raising his transformed Tetsusaiga above his head before bringing it down; slicing the demon into millions of pieces. Inu Yasha landed near the dead demon; resting his sword on his right shoulder, looking a bit disappointed.

"Feh, that wasn't much of a challenge."

Joann stood stunned for a few moments before her eyes widen in excitment and she ran up to Inu Yasha.

"That was amazing!" she said.

Inuyasha smiled and proudly.

"That was nothing." he said.

"This sword is so powerful!" she said, looking at his sword.

Inu Yasha fell over on to the ground upset that she complimented his sword and not him.

Joann took the still transformed Tetsusaiga out of his hands and held it like se was going to weild it. What was suprising was that it seemed like it weighed nothing to her. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded at her.

"How is it you can hold up the Tetsusaiga, especially in its true form!?"

Joann glared at him and tossed the sword back at him.

"Just because I'm a human girl, doesn't mean I'm a weakling!"

"I didn't say that!" yell Inuyasha after just barely catching the Tetsusaiga.

"But that's what you meant!" Joann huffed before continuing to walk down the path.

However, she stopped in her tracks when everything seemed to become dark. She turned her head upwards to see the sky blocked by what seemed to be thousands upon thousands of demons flying in the sky above them. Joann blinked at the astonishing amount of demons, taking a step back out of fear and shock. Inu Yasha growled and held his Tetsusaiga tight.

"Those are Naraku's." Inu Yasha growled.

Everyione snapped into action, Kirara gew into her bigger form, while Sango pulled out her weapon as she jumped onto Kirara's back; flying into the mist of the demons; cutting them down in the air. Miroku works on a section of demons with his cursed black hole in his hand, sucking up demons.

Joann watcched in awe at first, but then realized it was her chance to prove her worthiness to the group.

'**_Ok, time to show them that you're not a weakling.'_** she thought.

Joann got into a fight stance, ready to kick some demon ass. One of the demons came straight towards her. She moved out of the way, right before the demon could tear her apart, and then gave it a spinning back kick in the head causing the demon to fall to the ground.

Joann was proud of her self and grinned. However, the demon got back up, pissed off who this human woman knocked him down.

"Oh no you don't." said Inu Yasha before jumping infront of the demon and slicing him in half with his Tetsusaiga.

"I had that!" shouted Joann.

"Leave the fighting to us!" Inu Yasha growled before he jumped away to fight another demon.

Joann was about to complain when Kagome took her hand.

"They can handle it." she said, with a smile.

"But I promised that I wouldn't be a bother and could defend myself."

"Please, Joann, I don't want you to get hurt." Shippo said, looking concerned.

Joann smiled and sighed.

"Ok."

She followed Kagome to a safe place.Once they were there, Joann blinked and began to look around. She felt someone, or rather was hoping a certain someone was near by. This didn't go un-noticed by Kagome.

_**'I wonder...'**_ Kagome thought before a knowing smile crossed her lips.

Before Kagome could ask Joann who she was looking around for; a demon seemed to come out of nowhere. However, Joann saw it and just as it reached the two girl; gave it a good kick in the face. When it was down on the ground, Joann hit the demon with a round house kick and then finished it off by crushing its head with the heel of her shoe.

"I told you I could defend myself." Joann, proud that she could help.

Kagome looked at the demon in shock. She looked up to tell Joann how shocked she was when she sees a demon right behind her. Kagome took out her bow and an arrow, hitting her mark.

Joann looked in awe.

"Wow! You're good Kagome." she said.

"Thanks, I've practiced." Kagome said back with a smile.

As fast as the fight started, it ended. Inu Yasha went to Kagome and found the dead demon.

"I killed it." Joann said with a proud smile on her lips.

Inu Yasha was a bit shocked but grinned.

"Not bad for a human without a weapon." Inu Yasha said, before heading off back onto the road.

Everyone followed behind him.

"Naraku must be close." Inu Yasha said,

As they continued to walk; Joann continued to look around. This caught both Kagome and Sango's attention.

"There's something about her i don't know what, like a bond. I feel like i need to protect her, or something, like a mother. The thing is, she's my age and we just met. I don't get it." Kagome whispered to Sango.

Sango looked at Joann.

"I know. i feel at peace when I'm with her. It's like I already know her. And what was with her being able to see Kouga's jewel shards. I thought only you and Kikyo could see them. There's something weird about her. Have you noticed she's been looking around a lot? Do you think she's looking for Kouga?" Sango said, glancing at Kagome, who had a knowing smile on her lips.

"I think she likes him." Kagome said.

"I think she does too."

They both giggled at that comment, earning them a weird look from Inu Yasha and Miroku; Joann was too busy occupied to notice.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

Nearby, Kouga lurked, watching the new girl called Joann.

**_'What's wrong with me?'_** Kouga thought. **_'After seeing her fight, I felt like I wanted her. Could it be that I love her?_**'

Kouga noticed that Joann was looking around and it seemed like to him that she was looking for him.

_**'Can she sense me? I know how far I need to be for Kagome not to sense me, could see be stronger?**_'

Kouga was a lone, he had sent his companions home, telling them that they'd get in his way. They were worried he'd do something stupid, but he showed them, by beating the crap out of them.

**_'Yes. I do love her. I can't tell her now, with that mutt there. I'll wait until the moment is right._**' Kouga thought, a smile on his lips. **_'I can't wait for her to be mine.'_**

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

As the sun was close to setting; the group came across a spring and a nice clearing that was perfect for them to spend the night at.

"Let's rest here for the night." suggested Miroku.

They all agreed to this. Kagome put her backpack on the ground and took out some towels, shampoo, and some sopa. She put the towels by a near by rock.

"We are filthy, why don't we bathe in that pond?" she said, talking to both Sango and Joann.

"I could use a bath." Joann said, after smelling herself.

"Sure." Sango said before turning a glare towards Miroku. "And don't you peak at us, or I'll poke your eyes out."

Miroku looked hurt as he put his cursed hand over his heart.

"How could you think that of me?"

Sango continued to glare at him.

"That goes for you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said, glaring at the hanyo.

Inuyasha huffed.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Kagome glared at him before walking to the pond with the towels and rest of the supplys to clean up with; Sango and Joann following close behind with laughter on their lips.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

The girls stripped and lay their clothes on a bush. Joann ran into the spring, causing the other two to laugh.

"It's cold!" she shouted, as she came up.

Soon the other two came in after her, and all try ended up lying against a rock, in an area that was warmer.

"Ok, give me your hands." Kagome said, after lathering up her own hair and her hands ready to give the other two girls the shampoo.

Sango held out her hands as Kagome requested; getting a good amount of shampoo in her hands; before lathering up her own hair; Joann followed suit.

_**'What an adventure! Never in my dreams could I have thought of something like this. I wish I could stay here forever.'**_ Joann thought as she scrubbed the shampoo into her hair.

She dunked her head under the water and scrubbed out the shampoo; shaking out her head when she came up, before taking one of the soaps Kagome laid out on the rock. She sighed, continuing her thoughts.

**_'If I stayed, maybe I could see Kouga. I'm such an idiot for acting like that. I bet he hates me._**'

Kagome and Sango look over at Joann, when they heard her sigh. They were already done cleaning themselves and were just chatting amongts themselves. They noticed Joann was blushing. They looked at each other and grinned. Joann didn't hear their chattering voices and glanced at them to see what happened. This was when she noticed they were staring at her with wicked and knowing grins. She turned around fully, now done washing herself.

"What?" she said.

"Were you thinking of Kouga?" Kagome asked with a knowing smirk.

"We could tell that you've been thinking of him, since for the past two days you've been looking around like you're looking for some body." added Sango.

Joann blinked, a blush forming on her cheeks, causing her to look away, embarressed at how easily they figured her out.

"I-I don't know what you guys are talking about. Why would I be thinking of that jerk?" Joann said.

_**'Why hide it? They'll find out sooner or later.**_' she thought, letting out a sigh.

Kagome smiled, resting her hand on Joann's shoulder.

"It's ok. You can tell us." Kagome said.

Joann sighed and turned to face her new friends, who had reassuring smiles on their lips.

"Ok, so I do like Kouga. When he grabbed my wrists, I felt weird…like he was holding me tight enough to keep me there, but gentle enough, where he wasn't hurting me. I felt all…mushy inside. My heart started to race and I got scared. I didn't know what to do."

Kagome smiled.

"I know how you feel. When I first met Inuyasha, I was scared, but now I'm not so much."

Kagome's smile faltered when she felt a some jewel shards behind them. Joann could sense them as well, and both she and Kagome turned around to find Kouga standing there. Sango saw them looking behind them and looked as well.

Joann's face turned redder than a tomato.

_**'Did he hear all of that? Man, why can't I get a break! He probably thinks I'm crazy.'**_

"Kouga! Do you mind?" Kagome shouted, sinking underneath the water, Sango joining her; Joann was a too embarressted to move.

Kouga blushed before turning around.

"Sorry Kagome. I just needed to…"

"See me, right? Well, why couldn't you wait until morning?"

While Kouga's back was turned, Kagome took Joann's hand and dragger her out of the spring; Sango following suit, as they tied dried themselves quickly and wrapped their towels around themselves; though Joann put her clothes back on.

Inuyasha and Miroku heard the commotion and when they walked into the spring area, the girls had just finished getting dress. Inu Yasha growled at Kouga, after seeing him.

"How dare you, Kouga, spy on Kagome!" he drew out his sword.

Kouga ignored him and turned to Kagome, taking her hands into his. Joann's heart felt like it just sunk to the bottom of that spring.

'Maybe I should give up. He obviously wants Kagome.' she thought.

Unable to stay and watch her heart break anymore, she snuck away from the group, walking into the woods; un-noticed by the rest of the group.

With Kagome's hands in his, Kouga looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Kagome, I came here to say good bye. I know I said that I love you and had claimed you as my woman, but….I'm in love with someone else. After I left a few days ago, I thought about what happened. I felt a strange feeling when I was holding that woman's wrists. I couldn't figure what it was. So I decided that I should follow her."

" I thought maybe it would be clearer to me, what I was feeling. After following her, however, I found that she wasn't only tough, but loyal, compassionate, brave, and someone who would be there for someone in need, all the things that I want in my woman."

" Don't get me wrong, you have those things too, but it seems that what she is what I was looking for. I know now that I love Joann and want her to be my woman. I'm sorry Kagome. Can we still be friends?"

Kagome was full of joy. Inu Yasha could stop worrying over her being taken from him by Kouga, and Kouga could be happy with someone that had feelings for him.

"Yes we can still be friends." Kagome smiled.

Inu Yasha stood dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"So, you are just giving her up, just like that? Kagome's not good enough for you, wolf?" Inu Yasha growled, finding it quit offensive that Kouga could just drop Kagome like that.

Kouga turned to him,

"You're never happy are you, mutt face. Kagome is all yours now."

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha both angry and touched.

Miroku turned to Sango with a sigh; however it is here where he noticed Joann wasn't in sight.

"Where's Joann?" Miroku asked.

It was at this point everyone realized that the girl had seemed to vanish.

"Now see what you did!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Me?!" Kouga growled.

"Yeah, you! If you didn't talk to Kagome like that, and hold her hands that way, she probably wouldn't have left….." Inu Yasha stopped; sniffing the air.

Kouga blinked, smelling the familiar smell as well.

"I sense a lot of jewel shards near by!" Kagome said, her eyes widening a bit.

Inu Yasha and Kouga looked at each other, realization coming to them and fear on both of their voices.

"Naraku!"

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

"I'm such a fool to think that he would love me, **ME**! I must have made him mad." Joann said aloud to her self as she walked further into the woods.

She began to cry as she clenched at her heart. She felt like she was in pain and she couldn't understand how she could fall for someone so far and so hard. She stopped, sensing some jewel shards from behind her. The first thought that came to mind was Kouga.

**_'Oh great! He's probably going to pick a fight with me.'_** Joann thought.

However, when she turned around, who she found was not Kouga but someone wearing a baboon suit. They walked up to her, slowly and causing Joann to get chills down her spine. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears away from her still stinging eyes; and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice not as loud or fierec as she wished it was.

"I'm Naraku. You must be Inuyasha's new friend. I've wanted to meet you." Naraku said, no even closer to Joann.

Joann remembered the story of how Kagome came into this world and remembered her talking about Naraku, who tricked Kikyo and Inu Yasha to hate each other, who gave Miroku's family the cursed black hole that lie in his hand, and who caused Sango's little brother to kill their father and now is Naraku's slave.

Joann glared at the demon bringer of pain and miserary.

"What do you want?"she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I want you." He said with a cold monotone voice.

Joann, shocked by his answer and a bit scared began to back up and away from this demon; her eyes wide. She jumped when her back hit a tree; causing her to curse at herself for now being trapped; Naraku in front of her and the tree behind her. Naraku smirked before grabbing her throat and lifting her off the ground before slamming her against the tree good and hard. Joann's eyes widened in pain and grabbed onto the demon's hands, trying to pry his hands off of her neck.

She struggled in his grasp even after having her back slammed against the tree as hard as she was. She swung her legs, kicking him in the stomach; good and hard. Naraku buckles, but never let go of her neck; in fact he tightened his hold on her neck, making her lightly gasp for air.

"You wench!" Naraku hissed before slamming her even harder against the tree.

Some blood came coughing out of her mouth, splashing onto his baboon suit. This got a sadistic smirk out of the demon.

"Now be good, or I'll be rough on you." he said, licking his lips at the thought of doing certain things he wanted to do to her.

He let her go; letting her drop onto her knees as she coughed a little more blood out.

_**'I wish I hadn't left the group. If only I'd stayed….'**_ she thought.

Joann felt herself being picked up and looked up at Naraku, who was carrying her like a baby in his arms. He looked down at her with a paraylizing look that caused her to shiver a bit. Naraku smirked at her reaction, before tilting his head up; hearing foot steps coming their way. He dropped her again, however this time, he half caughter her, placing her on her feet while twisting her arm behind her and growing out his nail to be as long and sharp as a knief; placing it against her delicate neck.

"Be good, or I'll kill you." Naraku whispered into her ear.

"Bite me!" she gasped out.

"I can do that." he grinned, whispering into her ear.

Her eyes widened in fear.

Kouga and Inu Yasha arrived on the scene to find Naraku holding Joann's right arm around her back and his long sharp nail pressed up against her neck. Joann's face was filled of terror and pale. Kouga growled, not liking that look on Joann's face, nor the fact Naraku was so close to his future mate.

"Naraku, you bastard! Let Joann go!" Kouga growled.

"If it's a fight you want, then fight me, and leave her out of it!" Inu Yasha shouted.

The rest of the gang ran in, Kagome gasping as she saw Joann in Naraku's clutches. Miroku glared at the man who gave him the acursed hand, and Sango clenched her fists finding the demon having another one she loved in his grasp. Shippo hid behind Kagome, fear of the demon and afraid for Joann's life.

"Naraku, if you hurt her I'll send you straight to hell!" Inu Yasha growled.

Naraku laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt her…..much. I found her crying and figured that she needed someone."

He held Joann tighter, pressing his nail a bit more into her flesh, earning him a slight gasp from his captive.

"Now, where should I "_bite you_"?" Naraku asked, a sadistic smirk on his lips.

He twisted her arm harder.

Joann closed her eyes and bite back a scream, not wanting to show this demon her pain; especially in front of Kouga. Kouga's eye turned red as he clenches his fists.

"Don't you ever touch my woman Naraku, especially like that!" Kouga growled.

Joann's eyes open at that and looked at Kouga, suprised and pain mixed into her eyes.

_**'I'm his woman? Is that why you cane, to tell me that? Once again, I'm a moron.'**_ She thought to herself.

Naraku pushed his nail a bit harder, and causing a small nic to let a small rice size blood to sliver down his nail and down her throat. Joann was unable to hold in her pain and whimpered. Kouga's eyes grew darker at seeing Joann in such pain.

"You bastard!" Inu Yasha hissed, taking out his Tetsuaiga, which transformed once he un-shealthed it.

Kagome clenched her fists so hard that her hands started to hurt. By this time, Shippo was covering his eyes and crying. Sango and Miroku held on to their weapons tighter. They all were controlling the rage they felt at see Joann in pain and from the monster that had her.

Naraku took in the sight of their anger and fear. He grinned before loosening the grip on her neck, before laughing.

"I would love to stay and chat more, but I need to take '_his_' woman." Naraku said, looking directly at Kouga when he said those words.

Kagura appeared out from the sky, landing next to Naraku. Naraku jumped onto the feather still holding onto Joann, before Kagura took off into the sky. Naraku let her go. Joann held her neck and felt the small bit of blood, moving her hands back and then seeing it on her hands. She turned with a glare at Naraku.

"Don't worry, they'll come and try to save you." he said, bringing his claw to his lips and licking away the blood.

His eyes narrowed at the weird taste he got from her blood. It had a hint of a demon in it and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Joann looked over the feather and watched the tops of the tree tops below them.

"If you want to try, you can." Kagura said. "But it's safer up here."

"I wouldn't say safer, maybe...less painful." Joann mumbled.

"So, where do you want me to _'bite you'_, again?" Naraku snickered, enjoying the shivering reaction he got out of the human.

_**'There's something different about her blood.**_' he thought, being silent for the rest of the flight back to his castle; thinking about what he could be tasting other than demons in her blood line.

* * *

**OoOo-Scene Change-oOoO**

Kouga watched as the one he learned he truly loved was taken from him by the very monster he loathed. He was about to follow after them when Kagome stepped in front of him; her own eyes filled with hurt and worry.

"Move out of my way, Kagome. I have to save her." Kouga growled, more upset that he let Naraku have his woman.

Kagome sighed.

"I know what you're feeling, but obviously, it's a trap. That's why he tortured her in front of us, in order to get us mad, so mad at him that we would make mistakes. Besides, we might make it worse for her situation if we try to continue tonight, without a plan." Kagome said.

Kouga looked at Kagome for a moment before sighing. He knew she was right. He just couldn't stand the fact that Joann was with such a sadisic demon like Naraku. Who knew what he would do to her; Kouga couldn't even think about it without wanting blood. He turned his back to her.

"I'll be back early tomorrow morning to go after them. You better be ready, or I'll do it on my own." Kouga said before running back to his pack to get some things done just incase he didn't make it back alive.

Inu Yasha watched as his arch rival against Kagome; now in love with the newcomer Joann, run off.

"Man, he must really love her, to not insult me. Damn that Naraku!" Inuyasha growls.

"Let's at least try to get some sleep. We'll need our strength for the journey we have tomorrow. Hopefully we'll find him soon and then kill him." Miroku suggested; though knowing he himself wouldn't be able to sleep soundly.

They headed back to their camp; however none of them were able to sleep soundly with the thought of what Naraku was doing to their new friend, Joann.

* * *

Well, sorry about giving you guys the bad verision; and I hope you enjoyed the newer better version! Please read and review! Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long update, but it takes awhile to re-vamp an old work haha, especially since it wasn't very well written. Some of my later chapters will be better though, only because I started to get better at my writing around that time. But until then, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, re-vamped!

See **Disclaimer** in chapter One.

**WARNING:** There is a slight lime in this chapter...so you have been warned. If you don't like a bit of...well blood play...don't read...in fact, I think I'll warn you when its about to happen so you can skip it. If you see this symbol **&8** that means its coming. And when you see this one: **5&** it's over.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kagura landed her feature in the middle of a courtyard that was in the mist of a castle. Joann was awe struck at how big and dark it was. 

"Show our guest to her room." Naraku said.

With one last look towards Joann; he turned and entered into the dark and creepy castle.

Kagura bowed before turning to Joann with a harsh look.

"Follow me." Kagrua said before starting to walk towards another part of the castle.

"Why do you work for him?" Joann said with a curious look.

Kagura stopped and looked over her shoulder at the girl.

"I was created from him, and we are...connected."

A slight shutter passed through her as she thought of her heart beating in Naraku's cold crule fingers.

"Now follow me." she said with more force behind her words.

Joann jumped slightly at how harsh she had said those words and nodded before following behind her. She followed Kagura out of the courtyard and into a small entrance to the castle. Once inside, Joann noticed they entered a small narrow passage way that seemed to be a maze of some sort. Her suspicions seemed confirmed as it felt like hours walking in the damp and dusty darkness of Naraku's fortress. After what seemed like hours, Kagura stopped in front of a door that lay in the mist of this creepy never ending hallway. Joann expected to be spending her time in this god forsaken place in a hell hole just as dark and just as creepy as the rest of the castle.

However, to her great suprise; the room Kagura had openned up was contray to the rest of the place. The room was spaceous and roomy. It was beautifully decorated with pretty blues and whites. There was a queen sized bed that had a beautiful light canopy over top of it. There was a window to the room that had an elagent white curtain that flowed gently at the cool night breeze entered through the cracked window. There was a small white dress in the room , along with a full size mirror laying against the wall next to the dresser.

Joann was a bit in shock; but shook her self out of it and entered the room; a bit cautiously. She touched the bed and felt how soft and cool the blue quilt felt. Once seeing that it was alright, she sat down on the edge of the bed and found herself to sink into the mattress a bit.

"It's very soft!" Joann said in suprise.

"Naraku may be evil, but he knows how to live." said Kagura.

She found the girl's reaction to the room both confusing yet amusing at the same time.

"Now if you will excuse me." she said before closing the door behind her and locking it as she went.

Joann stayed seated on the bed for a few more moments before standing up. She stretched a bit and headed towards the window; already figuring that the door would have been locked up to make sure she couldn't escape. She pulled back the curtain, finding that it too was soft. She felt the fabric between her fingers for a few moments before looking out side the shut, yet slightly cracked window. The landscape that faced this side of the castle was beautiful and filled with a vast long field of trees that were perfect for covering an evil demon's castle from his enemies. Or so Joann could figure anyway.

"I wonder how far the others are? Man, what a mess I've gotten my self into. I did say I wanted an adventure, but this is too much." Joann said aloud with a sigh.

She turned back towards the bed and sitting on it first before falling backwards and stretching out. There was still room to fit two more people, that's how big the bed was. She sighed, feeling a bit drowsy now that she was laying there. She looked up at the canopy, thinking to her self.

"This is so comfortable. Here I am worrying that he would torture me or something, and I get this beautiful room...then again...he could be thinking of some way to torture me." she thought aloud, a slight shiver going down her spine. "Well, as the saying goes _'its always calm before the storm.' _I might as well enjoy this peace while I have it."

At this thought a yawn escaped her lips. She turned onto her side and curled up. Not too long, her eyes closed and she fell asleep; her mind filled with pictures of Kouga.

* * *

In Naraku's chamber, the demon thought over the events of the day. One particular thing, however; became the main focus on his mind. 

"_Her blood had a faint taste of demon in it. So faint, that I couldn't even sense it. There is something about her that is familiar_." he thought.

He leaned back against the wall of his small room.

"_I need to taste her blood again_." A small evil grin spread over his thin lips.

"I will enjoy this. I will make her squirm." Naraku said, before standing and heading out of his room.

Naraku traveled down the long narrow passageway and in within moments was in front of Joann's new room. His own room only being a few doors down; making it easier to keep an eye on her. He also felt that the room would give the girl a perfect sense of security and feel as if nothing truly bad would happen to her. However, there was nothing truly safe while Naraku had her and had a thrist for her blood. He unlocked the door and slowly entered her room. He smirked at seeing Joann curled up on her side, sleeping soundly on her new bed.

"_This room has definitely served its purpose well."_ he thought.

Naraku closesd and relocked the door behind him before slowly entering the room and walking towards the still sleeping and unexpecting Joann; who seemed motionless on the bed. As he reached the side of the bed, Joann made a small noise in her sleep before moving to lay on her back. This made Naraku smile in a devilish manner; as her long silky blakc hair seemed to move with her and end up laying spread across and around her head on the bed. Her arms laying at her sides; palms up and in a position that made Naraku lick his lips at the thoughts that those hands inspired. His black cold eyes slowly studied her sleeping form from her beautiful relaxed features of her face down to her rising and falling chest. His eyes went further, wishing to see her legs; which must be silky and smooth and pleasant to the touch.

"She is so beautiful." he whispered, a devilish grin creeping on to his face. "I wonder if she would look even better with her eyes filled with pain?"

**&8**

Naraku out stretched his hand and made his finger nails grow long and sharp. His eyes focused on her neck; the spot where he had earilier pushed his nail to her soft and tender flesh. He licked his lips at the memory. How he wanted to hear her whimper for him like that again. He gently stroked the still tender area; which was starting to slowly heal already.

Joann could feel something pulling her out of her happy dream of being with Kouga. It felt like something cool on her neck. She opened her eyes and blinked them a few times before finding Naraku bending over her with his nail on her neck.

_"Well, that was a short peace_." she thought to herself, tyring to keep her self from going into a panic attack.

Her eyes widend as a single thought entered her mind. Naraku chuckled at her, having noticed the look and gave her a sadistic smile.

"No, I'm not here for that." His smooth voice ringing through the room as his nail continued to move across her neck and rest at her collar bone. "Even though, it's tempting."

He looked into her scared eyes with a hunger in them. Before Joann could do or say anything, he slides his nail back to the already healing nic in her neck and pushes into it a bit harder this time. Joann wasn't ready for the pain and screamed in pain; her eyes wide and her body shivering slightly from it. Her arms moved, heading to either push Naraku away from her, or move to cover her re-openned wound.

However, Naraku grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, while removing the nail from her wound and licking the fresh blood off it. Naraku could feel Joann struggle to get away from his grip; and straddles her, pinning her down with his body. He smirks down at her; her eyes wide and fearful; yet, even in the mist of that fear, she held some hope and defiance. He licked his lips at he watched the crisom liquid slowly move down her neck and towards her collar bone. He bent towards it and licked the small trail of blood up to where it came from. Joann shivered and bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering in fear.

Naraku moved back, after making sure to clean up his fresh wound throughly; and found a very angry, yet terrified girl beneath him.

"I'm addicted to your blood. It's very tasty. I just needed to satisfy my craving." he said, a smugness to his voice as he enjoyed the sight of this proud girl tremble in fear for him.

"I think what makes it so addicting is that it has a hint of demon blood in it." He said, watching her face closely for a reaction.

Joann looked up at Naraku, forgetting her fear for even a breif moment; to ponder over his words.

"What are you talking about? You must be crazy, or lost your mind!" she shouted, shaking her head at the ridiculious accusation.

Naraku narrowed his red orbs at her. His nails dug into her writs, causing a gasp of pain and a flinch from Joann.

"Don't forget where you are Joann. You're in no position to be so bold." he said, before an evil smirk crossed his face. "Although, this position is good for a number of...other things that could be more pleasurable."

Joann's eyes widened at the implications.

_'She may have demon blood in her veins, but either way I **WILL **break her will and make her submit.'_

Joann closed her eyes for a second, to regain herself. Once her eyes reopened they were filled with fire.

"They won't be so pleasurable once I take away that cocky attiude of yours!" she spat out.

Naraku's eyes flashed in anger and tightened his grip on her writst; his nails digging deeper still into them. Joann bit her lip to keep in the scream she wanted to let out. However, her eyes never wavered with that cold yet flaming look in those golden eyes of hers. He let go of her wrists and twisting his slender fingers into her soft black hair, pulled her head foward to were his face was merely five inches from her own. Her eyes widened as she felt like her heart had stopped beating.

"You must like pain." he said, before roughly pulling her head back.

Joann let out a strangled yelp before screaming out in pain from Naraku's teeth biting down into the side of her neck; between her shoulder black and the bottom of her neck. He pulled away only enough to lick away the red crisom liquid, gently with his tongue; making Joann shiver in fear and the sensation. After cleaning away as much blood as he wished, he pulled away and was back standing next to her bed.

**5&**

Once he was off her, Joann scurried as far as she could from him, to the corner of the bed, holding her neck. Her eyes were willed with fire and fear, swirling around in those golden orbs of hers. Naraku snickered at her, licking away some of her blood from the corner of his lip.

"I will see you later...Joann." Naraku said before turning around and heading towards the door.

"This girl is more interesting then I thought. Maybe I shouldn't kill her. After I get rid of Inu Yasha and his frineds, I should turn this woman into one of my puppets." he though, a sadistic grin crossing his thin lips before exiting the room.

_'That bastard,_' Joann thought, while pressing her back against the frame of the bed and resting her hand on her shoulder, _'treating me like I'm his play thing. I should have been more alert. I'll have to be on my guard 24/7 with this dude..._'

She stretched a bit while yawning. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding. She leaned back against the head board and looked up at the ceiling, another yawn escaping her lips.

_'I'm too tired...I'll start...to..morr...ow..._'

**

* * *

**

The next day, Inu Yasha and the gang were ready to go after Naraku. None of them slept peacefully as they thought of the horrors Naraku could have been doing to their poor friend. Kouga had arrived just as the sun was rising. He couldn't wait any longer and ended up waking them from their not so good sleep.

"I can still smell Naraku's stentch." Kouga growled as his nose pointed upwards into the air as he sniffed to find his woman and the bastard that dare take her from him.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air as well, as if he was making sure Kouga wasn't getting the wiff of a squarle or something else. It was faint, but Naraku's scent still lingered.

"Ok, let's go find the bastard and kill him once and for all." Inu Yasha said while cracking his knuckles and began to head out with a brisk walk.

Kouga was on his heels, not wanting to go ahead of the hanyou for fear of loosing him with his brilliant speed. Kouga may have been stuborn, but he was no fool. He knew he couldn't face Naraku alone AND save Joann from the bastard without getting himself killed.

"_If I run, I could get there faster...but what if I can't save her by myself? I might need dog breath and his humans and Kagome, in order to save Joann."_

For some time the group was silent, the only thing heard being their brisk walking through the woods on such a brisk and beautiful morning. All perfering to listen to their own thoughts.

_Damn it! Why does tonight have to be the new moon? I can't afford to change tonight, especially since we're going to fight Naraku, and that dirty wolf already knows my secret, so who knows what stupid thing he'll do."_ Inu Yasha thought to himself.

Kagome glanced over at what seemed to be a frustrated looking Inu Yasha.

"_Inuyasha is acting weird; he hasn't insulted Kouga since he joined us. He must be as worried about Joann as I am_."

She leaned closer to him and reached for one of his hands.

Feeling a soft, warmth, slip into his hand; he blinked down, suprised to find Kagome's hand in his as well as her face looking at his with a look of compassion and understanding.

"What?" he asked with a bit of a harsh tone to his voice.

Kagome ignored it; having been used to his tone of voice. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I just wanted to hold your hand, that's all." she smiled at him.

He blinked at her and huffed.

"That's stupid." he said with a snort; but didn't let go of her hand.

This made Kagome smile more and squeeze his hand. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"_Kagome must have gotten close to that girl...I might not like the girl, but for some odd reason I feel this odd feeling that I need to...protect her. Kind of how I felt when me and Kagome started out...but its different; the same but different...and that really bothers me; that and the fact I don't even like that bitchy little girl..._' he thought, making another snort.

A smirk crossed his face at a thought.

_'Heh, I bet she's giving Naraku hell right about now. That would be something to see..._' he thought however the flash of Joann's fearful face flashed across his mind's eye. "_But then again...she looked so scared, that it shocked me. I never thought I'd ever see that look of fear on her face...never.'_

Inu Yasha felt a twist in his chest as he slowly realized that he actually did kind of liked Joann, though not ready to admit it; aloud anyway.

"_Naraku, you better not hurt her, or you'll __have hell to pay from me!"_ he thought with a growl.

Kagome continued to hold Inu Yasha's hand, thinking over the fact of why Naraku had taken Joann as he did. However, her thoughts were interupted by a sharp pain that felt like it was digging into her hand.

"Oww!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thought and turned to look at Kagaome. He blinked at her scowling face before looking down and noticing his claws were digging into her hand. He blinked a few times before it fully regiseterd and he let her hand go.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about that bastard Naraku."

His face scruntched up a bit, in anger as he clentched his hands; this time without Kagome's hand being in the way.

"It's ok, we'll get her back." Kagome said, giving Inu Yasha a smile that was meant to convince and comfot him; yet she knew that she was the one that needed that at the moment.

"Can't you guys move any slower?!" Kouga hissed, having stopped at this point.

He was getting sick of all of the time they were wasting by walk as slow as they were. He figured he could have been there already, slaughtered the bastard and rescused his 'woman' with in a matter of minutes.

Inuyasha glared at him.

"You could leave anytime you want, wolf boy!" Inu Yasha snorted.

"Maybe I should mutt face!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Can't you get along for once?! Especially now! This is no time to have a fight!" Kagome said, trying to keep everything undercontrol.

Sango and Miroku, who were behind them, looked on in silence at the scene before them; Shippo hanging back with Kirlala who walked right next to her master.

"Why don't Miroku and I ride on Kirara, while Kagome and Shippo ride on Inuyasha? That way, we wouldn't be as slow."

Sango suggested after a moment.

Kouga and Inu Yasha glared at each other for a moment before the two let out a grunt slash fine. It was settled and in a matter of minutes; they were set and with more speed rushed to save Joann.

**

* * *

**

Back at the castle, Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror.

"_It seems they are closer then I thought._" he thought to himself.

He signaled to Kanna to which she lowered her mirror. With another wave of his hand, the girl nodded and left. Not too long afterwrods, Kagura entered, kneeling in front of him.

"I want you to slow them down. I don't care how just do it...with out killing them, I want them to die within the walls of my castle." Naraku said.

Kagura gave him a confused look.

"_Yesterday he was thinking of how to kill then for today's arrival, but now he wants more time? I think he's met his match with that girl. He's having too much fun with her._" she thought to her self.

Naraku glared at her.

"I'm done with you now."

Kagura snapped back into reality. She bowed low before standing and leaving the room. She made her way to the courtyard, while there she stopped for a moment with a thought.

"_Maybe I should speed up their arrival. They can then catch Naraku off guard, then kill him. Then, I will be free to do as I wish_."

This thought caused her lips to curl up into a grin. She pulled out a feather and threw it up into the air, jumping on to it as it transformed, and flew off to find Inu Yasha and his crew.

* * *

The next day, Joann sat in her new 'room' on her bed as she was served lunch. A boy with dark hair and brown eyes; appearing no older than 11 years old in age; delivered her food. He nodded his head at her, as she cautiously ate and picked at the food. He turned to leave.

"Wait. Don't go. Could you stay a little while longer?" she asked.

She had a feeling about this boy. It was more so a hunch, but if she was right; then she would do everything in her power to help him escape; by any means necessary. She gave him a sweet smile before patting the spot next to her on the bed. She decided to leave the food be. The boy seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding and sitting next to her on the bed.

Joann smiled, more than happy to have someone accompany her while she eat. She offered him some of her food.

"No Thank You ma'am."

Joann flinched at the word. She wasn't old enough to a 'ma'am' yet. Maybe more of a miss, but not ma'am.

"Please don't call me that. Call me Joann." she said. "By the way...what's your name?"

The boy stared with a blank expression for a moment, giving Joann the creeps.

"Kohaku, Miss Joann."

Joann's heart fluttered in excitement at the name. However, it lasted for a brief moment as she continued to stare into those dark cold eyes. She shuttered to look into them; the cold emptiness; as if he was a lifeless vessle without a soul.

"_I must find away to help him...but how? The only thing I know; other then the fact that bastard Naraku made the poor kid kill his entire family; but has the poor guy as his slave...'_ Joann thought, continuing to stare.

Kohaku stared back, no emotion in him at all. Joann could not only feel the cold from the boy; but something that felt like the same jewels Kouga used in his arms and legs. The thought of Kouga caused Joann's chest to tighten. How she wished she could have stayed with the gang back in that clearing. If only she wasn't so stupid enough to go running off as she did; maybe she would have been in his arms at that very moment.

She shook her head. This was no time to become selfish. There was obviously a reason why she acted stupid; and that reason was sitting in front of her.

"_If I remember correctly, the only reason he's alive is that jewel shard in his back. If that's taken out...will...will that kill him_?' she thought, her head lowering a bit. _'But what if he doesn't? What if Naraku is just using that to keep him from being saved? Maybe he didn't die on the day his father died...maybe he survived like his sister.'_

Joann lifted her head back up to find those empty cold eyes still staring; no emotion, no feeling; nothing what so ever evident in those eyes. If eyes are suspose to be the window to one's soul; it would be clear that me just might not have had one.

_"I can't stand to see him like this. I have to do something." _she thought.

She shifted, catching Kohuaku's full attention as he watched her stand up, as he stayed seated on the bed still.

"Kohaku, stay right there. I'm just going to go behind you." she said, moving to the side of the bed.

Kohaku stiffened as her hands rested on his shoulders. She stared at his back; able to see the shinning light from the jewel shard. It was at this moment she realized something; that she had learned from school, something that actually WAS useful.

_'What if I take it out and if he stops breathing or his heart stops...why not try CPR?_' she thought.

This idea made her even more determined then before.

_'And if it doesn't work...I can always put the jewel back in..._'

Her fingers cautiously reached towards the life force that was at the moment sustaining the boy. Once her delicate fingers brushed up against the spot of where the jewel was inbedded in his back; a black glow burst foward. Joann, shocked from the force and overpowering energy that was being emitted from it; almost fainted. However, she was determined to help save Sango's little brother.

Joann grunted, as she made her way past the black light. However, something strange happened once she was able to grab ahold of the tainted jewel. As if by magic, the black light shattered; being replaced with a white calming glow that seemed to rest peacefully in her hand. Once she had pullen it out; she stared at in in awe. She would have continued to be baffled over what had just happened, if Kohaku's body didn't go completely stiff and fall backwards. She gasped as she caught his limp body.

Without another moment to spare, she laid him softly onto the bed and began to thrust into his diaphram with 10 reps. She checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. She checked for breathing and found he wasn't, and ending up giving three breathes through his mouth before thursting another 10 upward thrust into his diaphram. After what felt like hours, Kohuku began to cough. Joann didn't have time to celebrate as she turned him onto his side and rubbed his back. However, she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"_I did it! He's alive_! _I did something smart, for a change_." she thought.

When he stopped coughing, he sat up and looked around.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's my sister and father?" he then stops.

He then remembers everything from killing his father up to the moment Joann pulled the shard out of his back and he started to cry.

Joann embraced him.

"It's ok now. Naraku can't hurt you any more."

She then takes the pillow case and wraps it around his back and ties it in the front. She then looks at him

"I want you to take this shard." she picks it up from where she placed it and puts it in his hand, then closes it. "And leave before Naraku finds out that you're not under his control anymore, or dead."

Kohaku wipes the tears from his eyes.

"What about you? You can escape with me."

Joann smiles; she had thought of that too, but knew that it was a bad idea.

"I can't. It would be easier for you to leave, because they don't know that you are cured. If I were to leave with you, then we would both be in danger, and either one of us or both of us would get caught. It's better if you get out of here. I can take care of myself, I'm now not too afraid of him, anymore. I think I got him kind of figured out."

"But...where will I go?" he asked.

"Find your sister; I know that she will be so happy to see you. And tell them that Naraku has something very evil planned, so tell them to be very careful, and not to worry about me."

Kohaku nodded.

"Thank you so much. And don't worry, I'll be back to help save, you, like you saved me."

Joann gave him a smile before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"You better leave. No one will question you if you." she whispered into his ear; while still hugging him.

She let him go and looked into his face which was so filled with life and warmth that it was planinly clear that his soul was always with in his body; just hidden with in the darkness of the tainted jewel. He nodded at her and gave her a smile before pulling away from her and exiting; leaving the door unlocked on purpse, just incase she was able to escape.

However, Joann didn't notice and only sat on the bed smiling.

"Sango is going to be so happy. I'm glade taking that chance saved him."

She put her plate to the side, not really hungry at the moment and more so tired. She laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"I wish I could see her face when they reunite." she thought, before a yawn escaped her lips.

Her eyes slowly fell until they were complelety closed; images and scenes of how the sibling's reuinon would be like; all happy ones.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please read and review. 


End file.
